The Light
by Hudson's Star
Summary: At a beneifit, everyone gathers. A special person sings! Therox, Shuis


((My story, oh and the song in the story is called Long Time Coming by Oliver James))  
  
The Light  
  
By: Amanda  
  
The tall young woman stood on the small stage of the Blue Note in Harmony. She was wearing a long red gown with diamonds on it. The dress had one strap and it was on her shoulder. She had her mother's lucky pearl neckleaces on. Her brown curly hair was in a french hairstyle and her blue eyes grazed the crowd as she sang.   
  
She moved to Harmony after the horrible accident, the accident that killed her parents. So, she decided to head to Harmony. She had heard of the town and the strange happening's. She seemed interested. Amanda knew that all the secrets of the town would come out, and tonight. Amanda just finished the song and took a short break.   
  
"Amanda, Thank you so much for doing the beneifit. Fox was thrilled." Liz said. Liz was a co-owner of the Blue Note. Fox owned the other half.   
  
"Oh, no problem. As long as I can sing, I am happy." Amanda said opening a bottle of water. She looked around and saw some of the citizens of Harmony. She saw Fox, Theresa, and Chad in the corner talking. She saw Luis sitting alone drinking a glass of rum. She turned around and saw Sheridan and Antionio sitting in a booth not talking. She saw Ethan sitting at the bar staring at Theresa from the distance and Gwen was talking to her evil mother, Rebecca, giving Theresa the evil eye.   
  
Then, she saw the Russells. They were having a rough time with TC and Whitney's death. TC and Whitney were killed in a fire at the Russell's home. It was arson and no one knows who did it. It was killing Eve. Amanda walked over to Chad, Fox, and Theresa and talked to them. But to here surprise, Fox and Theresa weren't talking to each other either.   
  
"I am so sorry Chad." Amanda said hugging a crying Chad. She saw Theresa crying.   
  
"I just found out she didn't love me." Chad said hugging Amanda tighter. She saw Theresa sob more and Fox stared down at his feet not shedding a tear but look like he was in alot of pain.   
  
"Chad, of course she loved you." Amanda said trying to reassure him. He looked at Fox like he was going to kill.  
  
"You basturd!" He flew at Fox and started to punch him. Amanda saw Theresa run out and she looked down at Chad and tried pulling him off. Fox just laid there wanting to die. Soon, Luis and Sam came over and pulled Chad off. Amanda stepped in front of Chad and grabbed his hands, but he pulled away.  
  
"Fox! How could you?! And look what you did to Theresa!" Chad yelled noticing Theresa was gone. Fox's blue eyes welded up with tears.   
  
"Chad? What are you talking about?" Luis asked worried for his sister. Amanda looked toward Luis, knowing he was about to explode.  
  
"Why don't you tell him Fox?" Chad said trying to budge from Sam's grip. Fox looked at Amanda then Luis.  
  
"I..." Fox couldn't continue because of his choking sobs. Luis looked at him and gave him a evil glare. Gwen joined them as Fox started to grow weak.  
  
"Amanda? What's going on?" Gwen asked trying to keep an eye on Ethan.   
  
"Fox did something to Theresa." that was all Amanda could say not knowing much of what was going on herself. Gwen looked at Fox, who was now on his knees crying.   
  
"I hurt Theresa. Whitney came to me and started to profess her love for me. I gave in and professed my love for her and I am killing Theresa." Fox cried into his hands. Luis flew at Fox and pushed him to the ground, but Amanda grabbed his arms.   
  
"Luis, he is hurting enough." Amanda said kneeling next to Fox.  
  
"Fox, you have to talk to her." Amanda said trying to help him up. He just sat there and sobbed. Amanda looked up at Luis.  
  
"Watch him. I am going to find Theresa." Amanda said trying to get Fox and Theresa to talk to each other. She walked to the back door and saw Theresa crying and yelling.   
  
"Ethan, Its over! Its been over!" Theresa said pushing him off. Amanda walked out rushing to Theresa.   
  
"Ethan, get the hell out of here, before you wide sees." Amanda said hugging Theresa who was crying.   
  
"Too late." Gwen said at the door.   
  
"Gwen, sweetie, she came on to me." Ethan said trying to cover his tracks.   
  
"ETHAN! No, she didn't! I heard her screaming for you to get off. Ethan, Theresa was right all these times, you lead her on." Gwem said looking at Ethan, walking ober to Theresa.  
  
"Gwen, I am so sorry, I killed Sarah. It was my fault...." Theresa cried.   
  
"No, It's my fault." She hugged Theresa and Amanda. "Forget that scum Ethan."   
  
"I will Gwen. As long as you do?" Theresa said still sobbing over Fox. Gwen laughed and nodded.  
  
"I'll forget him too." Amanda said.  
  
"You never dated him." Gwen said looking at Amanda.   
  
"I know but I felt left out." Amanda laughed. Ther firls laughed but then everything went quiet and reality set in.   
  
"Why?!" Theresa screamed almost collasping in Gwen's arms. "We were in love. We made love! I am pregnant god damn it!" Theresa cried.   
  
"Oh Theresa. You are?" Amanda asked looking at her. She nodded.  
  
"I haven't told him yet. I was going to the pier to tell him when I saw her and him!" She cried. Suddenly, Liz called her back to the stage. She looked at Gwen and Theresa.   
  
"Just please stay for the next song Theresa. Please?" Amanda begged. She nodded heading in and sitting with Gwen as far away from Fox as she could. Fox was sitting with Luis and Sam and he was crying. Theresa couldn't look at him.  
  
"Okay this one goes out to the lovers." Amanda said as the music started up.   
  
"Gwen, I love Fox but I can't stand a lie." Theresa said.  
  
"Oh sweetie." She hugged her.   
  
" Everybody wants to be loved   
  
Every once in a while   
  
We all need someone to hold on to   
  
Just like a helpless child (yeah)  
  
Can your whisper in my ear   
  
Let me know its all right" As Amanda sang the lyrics to the song, Luis looked at Sheridan and he decided to grab her and take her to the dance floor. She loved him not Antionio.  
  
"It's been a long time coming down this road   
  
and now I know what I've been waiting for   
  
just like a lonely highway   
  
I'm trying to get home, oohooh  
  
Love's been a long time coming." Amanda sang the sweet lyrics into the microphone and saw Fox and Theresa look at each other. Fox stood up and walked to Theresa.   
  
"May I have this dance?" Fox asked hoping she would say yes.  
  
"Yes." She stood up and walked to the dance floor with him.  
  
"You can love for a lifetime   
  
You could love for a day   
  
You can think you've got everything but   
  
Everything is nothing when you throw it away (yeah)  
  
Then you look in my eyes   
  
And I have it all once again" Amanda smiled again. Fox held on to Theresa tight never wanting to let go.  
  
"It's been a long time coming down this road   
  
and now I know what I've been waiting for   
  
just like a lonely highway   
  
I'm trying to get home, oohooh  
  
Love's been a long time coming. " Amanda sang as the to most troubled couples in Harmony danced the night away.  
  
"Didn't know I was lost   
  
Till you found me   
  
Didn't Know I was blind   
  
But now I see   
  
Can your whisper in my ear  
  
Let me know its all right " Amanda said as she saw Theresa tell Fox something. Fox looked at her and smiled.  
  
"It's been a long time coming down this road   
  
and now I know what I've been searching for   
  
Been a long, long highway   
  
And now I see oohooh  
  
Love's been a long time   
  
Oh been a long time Love's been a long time coming." Amanda finished her song and got off the stage.   
  
"Did you to make up?" She asked to Luis and Sheridan but they were to busy kissing. She made her way to Fox and Theresa.  
  
"Now, I know you to made up." Amanda said. They nodded. Suddenly, they couples went to talk leaving Amanda to head outside. She walked to the door and took one last look at the citizens of Harmony. Her job was done. The light shone down on her.   
  
"Did you help them?" A small voice said.   
  
"Yes Timmy. Harmony's two most troubled couples are now, happy." Amanda said.   
  
"Okay." The light shone on Amanda and soon the light dissappered and Amanda was gone with it. She was a angel. A angel from heaven.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So what do you think? I wanna we so bad.  
  
Mandy 


End file.
